


Endurance Training

by attackstance



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Deities, M/M, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Smut, Spit Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: Nothing worthwhile comes easy. Professional treasure hunter Hoseok Lee learns this lesson time and time again.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Endurance Training

**Author's Note:**

> Tomb Raider porn.

The Temple of the Sun King is located on a remote islet far west of a dusty, heat-drenched continent. It isn’t an extraordinarily large building, but its unscalable peak stands as tall as any mountain, said to capture the sun’s rays in the day to provide nourishment for the dense jungle furled at its base. The rich diversity of the jungle’s endemic wildlife lends to the legend, noble beasts and gaudy birds and hair-raising insects lurking in every green thicket of vines.

For the seasoned and persistent treasure raider Hoseok Lee, it isn’t the legacy of missing raiders before him, the promise of sacrilege, or the untamed wilds of the jungle that worries him, but the _heat_. He hires a willing sailor at the port city closest to the island and tests his stomach’s mettle for hours on the fickle midnight sea to moor at the shoreline in the late dawn. Bearing the sailor’s strict time limit in mind—“You’ve got two days, sundown. Not a minute more,” the salty old man warned—Hoseok endeavors to reach the temple before nightfall, meaning hours of whipping his machete through tangled, unyielding vines with the high noon sun bearing down on him.

This isn’t the first Hoseok has adventured in the tropics, but his sharpened foresight doesn’t help his body’s pitiful tolerance for humid weather. The clothes he reluctantly opted to wear, a cropped gray shirt stretched tight over his muscular chest and khaki green shorts too skimpy to cover more than half the swell of his toned ass, are soaked through with sweat halfway through his trek, and the wide brim of his hat only protects his face from sunburns. With so much unguarded pale skin on display, it’s fortunate the fragrant oil he doused himself in keeps the mosquitos at bay.

The daylight is bare when Hoseok climbs the steps to the temple’s crumbling entrance, skin mottled pink around his thigh harness and bothered by the occasional welt from jungle brush. He allows himself a much-deserved break sitting against one of many adobe pillars inside, wolfing down his weight in dried meat while looking over a crude layout of the temple he found in an antiques shop. The shop’s owner gave it to Hoseok with the guarantee that Hoseok would return and recount his exploration in great detail. The lengthy tale that accompanied the map wasn’t a part of the bargain, but Hoseok likes knowing whom he’s stealing from.

The Sun King, as he’s called by his worshippers. Shownu, as he was born. A man fabled to be the child of the sun itself, able to harness the warmth of his mother’s radiance to slay a thousand men in a single strike. His blessings were believed to provide bountiful harvests in the summer, to aid in the fertility of women, and to maintain harmony within the animal kingdom. When the seasons change and the days shorten, he sleeps in his temple and provides for the creatures of the jungle. The Sun King’s worshippers dwindled with time, but the natives of a nearby archipelago are rumored to faithfully visit his temple to offer prayers before his crystallized essence, the _Lágrima del Sol._

The myth holds no weight for Hoseok, but he’s a staunch proponent of leaving no stone unturned, and hearsay of a priceless artifact and dozens of failed robbery attempts is all it took to propel him halfway across the world. It wouldn’t be the only time he’s braved certain death only to find out a rumor was just that, but he can’t label himself a master raider without making a gamble on his life once or twice.

After a nap that does little to refresh his exhausted muscles, Hoseok digs a flashlight out of his sling bag and treads deeper into the temple.

The architecture isn’t flashy and the traps are rudimentary, although the piles of decaying skeletons he passes tells him his opinion isn’t common. There are collapsible floors to leap over, swinging boulders to crawl under, spikes erupting from the walls to weave through. A wrong turn locks him in a room that fills with floral-scented gas, making his vision swim until a section of the wall gives under his urging. A misplaced step on an unassuming floor switch ends with an entire hallway caving in behind him as he sprints to safety.

It’s more tedious than it is challenging for Hoseok. By the time he reaches an antechamber, he’s coated in an uneven layer of grime from his boots up to his mussed black hair, there are scrapes across his arms and stomach, and he’s certain his half-finger gloves will be in tatters by tomorrow. The long night of trials is worth it, however, when he’s staring across the spacious expanse of the temple’s sanctuary at a lustrous jewel perched on an ornate pedestal.

“Found you,” Hoseok says under his breath, greed twisting up the corner of his mouth.

More of the sanctuary comes into view as he approaches the pedestal. The center path is flanked by columns with unfamiliar symbols carved into them. The high ceiling is porous, likely to allow in sunlight during the daytime. A weathered stone statue with wings sprouting from its forehead sits cross-legged on an altar behind the pedestal, gaining more of Hoseok’s attention the clearer its features become.

It’s carved in the likeness of the man Hoseok assumes to be the Sun King. Even sitting, he’s clearly taller than the tallest of men, broad-shouldered and brawny armed but less cut than Hoseok’s impeccable physique. There are thick bracers around his wrists that match his leglets, a skirt of fur and leather lappets around his waist, and a towering crown on his head. Deities depicted as imposing men are common in Hoseok’s experience, but the soft and serene face this statue wears is unique.

“No hard feelings, big guy,” he tells the statue as he leers at the fiery teardrop-shaped jewel awaiting him on the pedestal—the _Lágrima del Sol_ , “but I think we’d both agree I’ll get more use out of this than you, yeah?”

Hoseok isn’t an amateur, so he doesn’t just snatch the jewel and escape regardless of how satisfying it’d feel—his haste to claim treasures has earned him enough trap doors, mummified soldiers, and swarms of venomous spiders in the past. Before he celebrates his victory, he’ll find and hopefully catch the trap before it catches him.

The endeavor starts with gusto, but rapidly loses steam by Hoseok’s third comb of the room with no results. The fatigue of today’s journey sets in and his stamina nosedives.

He collapses with his back against the altar and sighs. “It can’t be this simple. There’s no way.” There’s a chance he’ll cry if he finds out he spent the night searching for an imaginary ambush. Shards of dawn are already showing through the temple’s peak and he hasn’t had a decent rest since last night.

Recklessness has made a fool of him in the past, Hoseok knows this and yet he’s already up to his feet, muscles taut with anticipation in case he needs to make a quick escape. The jewel has been begging for his caress since he entered the sanctuary and Hoseok can’t resist the call of beautiful treasure for so long.

He reaches for the jewel, hand less than an inch from taking it.

Immediately, the warm color drains from jewel and leaves it startingly clear. The hairs at the back of Hoseok’s neck stand on ends and he grins. “Kept me waiting long enough.”

He has only a moment to roll to the side as a fist launches for his head, clipping his hat and knocking it to the floor. He lands in a crouch with a firm grip on his pistol, but hesitates when he sees his assailant.

The statue is standing— _moving_ , arm still outstretched from the attempt to pulverize Hoseok’s skull. Its appearance changed to resemble something close to human, skin golden brown and unnaturally smooth, eyes fully white and impassive, feathers fluttering from its wings as they splay wide around its crown. The only qualities unchanged are its frightening stature and its peaceful expression, even as it advances toward Hoseok with menacing intent.

Hoseok jumps back to a safe distance to aim his pistol at the statue’s head. Its stomps are slow and unconcerned despite Hoseok’s threat. Hoseok shoots twice and the bullets ricochet off the statue’s forward without leaving a mark. “Oh, shit.”

Hoseok starts to panic.

The statue leaps in the air suddenly, ascent aided by its flapping wings, and dives at a breakneck speed. Hoseok barely manages to flip away from the eruption of rubble when the statue collides with the floor, coughing from the cloud of dust as he hides behind a column. The antiques shop owner’s description of the Sun King’s incredible strength holds a little more weight than before.

“Okay, so, guns are out of the questions. Explosives, maybe?” he mutters to himself while checking his shoulder and thigh harnesses for anything of use. He has gunpowder explosives for blowing away locked doors, but he has an inkling the statue won’t twiddle its thumbs while he sets up the explosion.

By the sound of its heavy footfalls, the statue is already raring for another attack. Hoseok ducks and covers his head as the statue punches clean through the column, crumbled stone pelting Hoseok’s hands.

“You’re wrecking your own place, y’know!” Hoseok scolds, beginning to fear for the temple’s structural integrity. If the statue doesn’t kill him, a building collapse certainly will.

There’s no use in fighting, Hoseok realizes this and dashes instead for the jewel while the statue’s arm is stuck. He swipes the jewel from the pedestal but doesn’t make it a step more before the statue is barreling into him shoulder-first, sending him and his bag tumbling across the floor as the jewel skitters out of reach. Hoseok doesn’t get a second to breathe and check his damaged ribs when the statue is upon him in the next instant, reaching for his throat but snagging the collar of his shirt instead. The thin material rips easily as Hoseok twists out from the statue’s grip and scuttles backward.

He climbs to his feet quickly, prepared to evade another rush, but the statue has gone curiously still. It holds the shred of Hoseok’s shirt in its fist and simply stares at Hoseok as if deciding its next move. Its empty eyes make following its gaze difficult, but Hoseok notices its head is tilted too far down to be staring at his face. Hoseok looks down and sees half his chest is now bare, pale skin glistening with sweat and pink nipple pert. He looks back up at the statue, still immobile.

Experimentally, Hoseok reaches to tear his shirt down the middle so it hangs around his shoulders in shreds, his ample chest fully exposed. The statue lowers its arm and its body tilts forward, entranced.

Hoseok’s eyebrows rise in disbelief.

A gambler through and through, Hoseok doesn’t hesitate to push his advantage. “You’re into this, aren’t ya, big guy?” He holds a goading smile and takes a small step forward, then a wide step, then another wide step when the statue doesn’t immediately charge at him. If he’d known earlier the jewel’s protector has such an exploitable weakness, Hoseok would’ve been shirtless hours ago.

Up close, Hoseok’s height only reaches as high as the statue’s chest. He doesn’t let this intimidate him while the statue is under his spell. Properly weaponized, his sultry charm and good looks have gotten him out of more scrapes than any gun has. “You can touch if you like. Oh, not too rough, though. I bruise easy.” There’s no guarantee the statue understands his words, so Hoseok grabs his own chest and lightly squeezes, inviting without being overly obvious of his intent to distract.

The statue either doesn’t realize or doesn’t care. Hoseok is wary when it suddenly moves, but it only reaches to replace Hoseok’s hands with its own massive ones, squeezing as carefully as Hoseok had and drawing out a slight shiver. Its skin is smoother and hardier than flesh, but as warm as the sun itself and thankfully not made of stone, no longer the hands of a statue. If not the deity himself, some form of magic transformed the statue into a proxy of the Sun King.

Not the opposition Hoseok anticipated, but frankly, it’s flattering to discover even a god can’t resist his allure.

A tit held reverently in each of his burly palms, the Sun King doesn’t care that Hoseok is madly scanning the floor for a glimpse of the jewel. The plan hasn’t changed, Hoseok needs to find the jewel and escape with his life. He hasn’t forgotten the Sun King’s monstrous strength, how easily he could grind Hoseok’s ribs to dust in an instant. He’d rather not chance the Sun King tiring of groping his chest to suffer that. No matter where he precariously he cranes his neck, however, the jewel’s gleam is nowhere to be found. If only he were free to search without—

“ _Ah!_ H-hey, I said gentle. Gen-tle.”

The once modest fingers around Hoseok’s nipples toy freely with them, tugging and pinching to the tune of Hoseok’s occasional yips. His chest is already sensitive enough without provocation and the Sun King seems determined to test how much teasing Hoseok can bear. The Sun King’s thumbs flick over the peaks and push them in, he twists and squeezes them between his knuckles. Hoseok winces and grabs onto the Sun King’s bracers but doesn’t push his hands away—partially to keep up his charming façade, primarily because the Sun King is admittedly talented at fondling breasts. His fingers are magic, plucking Hoseok with the perfect amount of skill to shorten his breath and stiffen his cock.

Hoseok’s earlier worry of the Sun King tiring of him is gone, replaced by worry of the exact opposite. The Sun King’s hands leave his chest only to wrap around his tapered waist, easily big enough circle Hoseok fully. Hoseok is dense with muscle and not accustomed to being picked up like a daintier man, it’s natural for him to lurch and flail his arms when the Sun King lifts him high and plasters him against a column.

“Okay, all right, this was _not_ part of the deal,” Hoseok complains, shifting against the carvings melding uncomfortably with his back. “Please don’t drop me.”

As expected, the Sun King makes no reaction to Hoseok’s command. Wings aside, his face is rather handsome when Hoseok gives it a proper once-over. His eyes are naturally hooded, his cheeks are round, and his lips are almost plump enough to rival Hoseok’s. Hoseok gets well-acquainted with them when the Sun King leans in to kiss him.

The Sun King’s thick tongue isn’t nearly as deft as his hands. It opens Hoseok’s mouth without wait and Hoseok tastes sand on a sunny day, concrete baked in the heat, the timeworn statue the Sun King inhabits. It isn’t a pleasant taste, but Hoseok has no option but to endure with how hungrily the Sun King devours him. Spittle drips down his chin as the Sun King slops his tongue inelegantly around in Hoseok’s mouth, not so interested in Hoseok’s reciprocation as he is licking every soft crevice he can reach.

Drool webs between their lips when the Sun King pulls away and Hoseok isn’t polite about spitting the accumulation off to the side. “Mn, great. Awesome. Not a fan,” he says and considers launching into a lengthy critique of the Sun King’s kissing skill.

A hot mouth suctioned around his nipple stops all further thought, Hoseok melting in the Sun King’s overpowered hands with just a few flicks of the tongue. Hoseok grabs at the Sun King’s wide shoulders on reflex and leans his forehead against the Sun King’s cool golden crown, knees hiking up to clamp around the Sun King’s torso and weak breaths puffing out of his kiss-swollen lips. The Sun King is greedy, mouth opened wide to fit as much of Hoseok’s plump breast into his mouth as he’s able, teeth gnawing Hoseok’s pale flesh bright and red, tongue dipping between Hoseok’s breasts and gathering drops of sweat on its slow journey upward. The attention turns Hoseok’s nipples soaked and swollen, too tender for how the Sun King nurses from him, too receptive for how Hoseok’s cock thrives on every wet suckle.

Addled though he may be, Hoseok is alert when the Sun King’s long fingers pry between Hoseok’s full thighs and hook into the inseam of his tight shorts. Although his stomach tightens in anticipation, his ass will soon be in astronomic agony if he doesn’t stall the Sun King’s inevitable advance for it.

“Wait! Hold on, hold on!” Hoseok finds voice and pushes at the Sun King’s shoulders, surprised when the Sun King backs off without objection. “Just…put me down for a sec, would ya? You can’t expect a guy to be all ready to go on the first date,” he says. When the Sun King doesn’t react, Hoseok emphatically points down and wiggles his legs. “Down. Down!”

The Sun King obeys and gently lowers him to the floor. The world below the Sun King’s shoulders was hidden when Hoseok was caged against the column, but now he’s at the appropriate height to see just how riled up the Sun King has gotten. Level with Hoseok’s sternum is the largest cock he's ever seen, as thick and Hoseok’s beefy forearm and longer too. Even hard it droops under its own heft, and his balls are round and just as heavy from the look of them. The skirts he wore are noticeably missing.

Hoseok’s gasp is a disgraceful mix of terror and craving. He blames the pleasure thrumming through his mauled tits.

His mind moves faster than his feet as he walks over to his discarded sling bag in front of the altar. Having his ass plundered isn’t an item on his agenda, yet with his throbbing dick peeking over the waistband of his shorts and the tatters of his shirt tickling his nipples, Hoseok is conflicted. There must be a way to rationalize getting fucked by an eight-foot statue-god without making himself seem deranged, but Hoseok has always struggled to think past his single-minded desires.

The answer comes to him once he finds the tube of lubricant stowed in his bag—not meant for this exact purpose, but Hoseok is innovative. If the Sun King is flesh and bones like a man, surely he has similar limitations to a man. All that’s required of Hoseok is to weather a brutal pounding until the Sun King is spent, then Hoseok can find the jewel and escape while the Sun King is weakened. Of course, he’s ashamed he didn’t think of this sooner.

A powerful stomp behind him reminds Hoseok he hasn’t given the Sun King a proper command to wait. The words, “You’ll tear me in half like this,” aren’t easily put into frantic gestures, although from the look of the Sun King’s impatiently engorged cock when Hoseok faces him, there’s no guarantee the Sun King will give a damn about his wellbeing regardless. A hasty distraction is what Hoseok needs and, familiar with worming his way out of risky situations as he is, Hoseok already knows what to do.

A familiar motion, Hoseok drops to his knees and places his hands on the Sun King’s broad thighs, stopping the Sun King’s advance before his cock can bludgeon Hoseok’s face. It’s even more daunting this close, a dark and bulbous cockhead partially nestled in a flap of foreskin and seeping a pearlescent stream of precum on the ground. Fitting more than an inch of it into his mouth is impossible, but Hoseok has sucked off more than enough men to know how to please with only the bare minimum.

He starts at the head, fastening his pink lips around the leaking slit and curling his tongue inside. Precum, viscous and with an unplaceable dry flavor, floods Hoseok’s mouth steadily and bubbles at the corners of his lips as he slurps and slobbers on the head, some he swallows and the rest creeping down his chin and neck. His tongue wriggles into the foreskin and traces it around, lips suckling and stretching the malleable flesh between them. If not for the intense heat pouring off the Sun King, licking his unusual skin would feel no different than licking an authentic dildo.

Hoseok’s objective edges closer and closer to the wayside the further he kisses down the Sun King’s cock, high on his knees to follow its drooping curve. He gathers drool in his mouth and spits generously along the topside, follows with reckless strokes of his tongue to spread, and spits again and again until his mouth is parched and the Sun King’s damp skin glows. Hoseok’s face becomes gooey with a mixture of precum and drool and strings of it slather down to Hoseok’s chest.

The Sun King’s barren expression isn’t encouraging when Hoseok glances up, but he hasn’t stopped Hoseok either. The stark difference between their heights makes Hoseok’s view more imposing, more thrilling, but he reminds himself reprovingly that his attention is needed elsewhere.

While he drags his tongue along the underside of the Sun King’s dick, Hoseok blindly uncaps his bottle of lube and spreads it over his fingers. He doesn’t trouble with removing his shorts, the stretch of fabric wedged between his round ass cheeks is a meager strip and moves aside easily when his slick fingers find his pucker. There’s no time to tease himself like he likes, one finger plunging in, pumping and swirling and twisting, then another once he can bear it. The slight discomfort now will save him a world of pain later, so he’s rough when he pumps deep inside his warmth, his dick spitting up precum each time his fingers curl just right, his breaths against the Sun King’s skin becoming moist and labored. He pushes enough lube into himself that he’s dripping with it, coating his hand down to the wrist with three fingers inside himself.

The Sun King’s patience dwindles once Hoseok is up to four fingers. He leans down to seize Hoseok by the waist, turns him around and bends him over the altar without preamble. “Watch it!” Hoseok grouses, twinges going through his wrist from how harshly his palms meet the altar’s surface. His hands are the only traction he’s allowed with the Sun King standing tall and holding him up by the waist, his boots dangling far above the floor. If not for being moments from being skewered, Hoseok might demand a change of position. For now, he sweats nervous bullets and prays for mercy from the stars.

The blunt head of the Sun King’s cock nudges aside Hoseok’s shorts and prods between Hoseok’s plump ass cheeks, sliding through the lube that gushes brazenly from Hoseok’s pink pucker. Hoseok breathes an unstable breath, “F-fuck,” and wills his muscles to relax as the Sun King shoves against his pucker, stretching him wide from the start yet still not enough. Face screwed up in pain, it seems as if Hoseok overestimated himself, as if he’s reached his limit and he’ll be split in two, until the Sun King overpowers Hoseok’s body and finally fits inside.

There’s no pause for Hoseok to recover, the Sun King hauls Hoseok backward and sinks into him, slowly and steadily. Hoseok groans between clenched teeth as his insides are forced open around the Sun King’s frightening girth, deeper than should be possible with no sign of stopping. An uncomfortable pressure builds in his stomach and he doesn’t have to check to know that there’s a grotesque dick-shaped bulge along his lower abdomen. He’ll worry about his rearranged internal organs later, assuming he survives becoming a warm sleeve around a deity’s dick.

Hoseok does survive, astonishingly, and cries out in relief when his ass is flush with the Sun King’s solid hips. His flushed face is dripping sweat, his aching pink rim is taut around the base of the Sun King’s girth, and his erection has flagged slightly, but he’s _alive_. A pulse of adrenaline runs through him, the same rush he feels diving into the trials of a dungeon, and like any trial, a valuable reward is waiting for him after he conquers the Sun King’s monstrous cock. Victory is a just hearty ass-pounding away.

The Sun King hasn’t moved since the sound of Hoseok’s cry. Hoseok secures the bottom of his boots on the Sun King’s knees and asks over his shoulder, “Well? How long’re you gonna keep me waiting?”

There’s no way to physically brace himself for what’s to come. The Sun King slowly pulls Hoseok off his cock until Hoseok’s pucker suckles only around the head, then he pulls Hoseok back against a shallow thrust to fully impale him again. Hoseok chokes, the Sun King’s cock like a blow to his diaphragm, and struggles to keep his balance on the altar once the Sun King starts to fuck him with vigor. The power in the Sun King’s thrusts sends shockwaves through Hoseok’s body, his succulent ass cheeks quaking against the Sun King’s iron hips and fat, glistening pecs bouncing wildly beneath him.

The pressure inside him becomes less uncomfortable as Hoseok’s body readily adjusts. Hoseok should be confused by how natural his distended stomach begins to feel when the Sun King is buried balls-deep in him, but he figures there’s no rule against enjoying his little scheme—not that he ever attempts to fight the enjoyment. His pained grunts are now gasped moans and his hard dick is ready to burst from his shorts, the floor underneath speckled with his precum.

“Good— _ngh,_ so…good,” Hoseok pants, each drive of the Sun King’s cock interrupting him. The muscles in Hoseok’s strong arms burn with the effort of keeping himself upright against the Sun King’s strength, his waist is bruised from the Sun King’s solid grip, but Hoseok accepts happily, praying the Sun King doesn’t lose steam before Hoseok hits his peak.

Given the Sun King’s uncannily even pace, Hoseok doesn’t expect an abrupt pause while the Sun King is fully sheathed. The Sun King’s cock burgeons and Hoseok feels the sensation of molten semen pouring deep inside him, not a drop escaping with how exquisitely plugged Hoseok is. Minutes pass with Hoseok weakly balancing his upper half on the altar, waiting for the Sun King to finally put him on his feet.

Here, Hoseok’s foolproof plan takes a detour.

Rather than dropping him, the Sun King pulls out of Hoseok and pushes him onto the altar’s surface. A rush of warm and goopy cum trickles past Hoseok’s swollen pucker and runs down his inner thighs, but Hoseok is more concerned by how the Sun King is repositioning him, turning Hoseok flat on his back and grabbing under his knees. “Woah, what do you think you’re doing?” he demands as he’s folded in half, knees framing his ears and ass hoisted over his head. Once he notices the Sun King’s length, slimy with lube and cum and no less rigid than when Hoseok had his mouth on it, Hoseok sees where he miscalculated—it figures a fertility god would have unmatched stamina.

“You don’t…take breaks, do you?” Hoseok asks nervously, though he already knows the answer. Still, Hoseok doesn’t protest when the Sun King kneels domineeringly over him and aims that giant cock downward to meet his waiting hole, not when his untouched cock throbs at the promise of a second round.

The Sun King shows no restraint this time and plunges entirely into Hoseok’s heat in a single motion, knocking the air out of Hoseok’s lungs. Now, Hoseok can see the hefty bulge in his sculpted stomach for himself, see how the Sun King has reshaped Hoseok’s insides to his needs, and nearly cums from the sight. His bulk has always outrivaled the men he’s fucked, yet underneath the Sun King Hoseok he feels small, vulnerable, _breakable_. A myriad of ways the Sun King could crush him spiral in Hoseok’s mind, but for a born daredevil like Hoseok, it just makes being at this deity’s mercy all the more exciting.

He watches, eyes foggy, as the protrusion recedes when the Sun King pulls out, and moans when it returns with a slam of the Sun King’s hips, again and again as the Sun King resumes what he started. Hoseok makes such a pretty sight stretched around the Sun King’s cock, he can only tear his gaze away from himself to look up at the Sun King’s immense form looming over him. There’s no sweat or flush to the Sun King’s skin, unlike Hoseok who drips sweat from every pore and is pink all over, but Hoseok notices how tense his muscles are, how his wings furl and unfurl in pleasure despite his stony expression.

With how completely the Sun King’s thickness strokes Hoseok’s inner walls, how deep and punishing his thrusts are, the sound of his weighty balls smacking Hoseok’s ass harshly enough to bruise, Hoseok doesn’t need to touch himself to finish, his muscles tightening all at once and his toes curling in his boots. His cock swells and shoots down his stomach and all over his breasts and chin, creamy and sticky. It isn’t his imagination when the Sun King’s pace becomes rougher, enticed by the sight of Hoseok’s cum-glazed breasts and the melody of Hoseok’s broken moans into fucking Hoseok until the he shoots every last drop over himself. Only after does the Sun King pause and pump Hoseok with another load of cum, as plentiful as the first and filling Hoseok’s stomach to the brim.

Hoseok slips into a blissful post-orgasm daze, his body limp and pliable for the Sun King to maneuver to his liking. When Hoseok comes to, he finds himself straddling the Sun King’s lap and still stuffed with stiff cock. He doesn’t think twice about placing his hands on the Sun King’s solid chest and leaning into him, letting the Sun King squeeze two palmfuls of his firm ass. Whatever the Sun King has in store for him, Hoseok is dangerously willing to take it.

“Don’t…don’t hold out on me, big guy.”

From what Hoseok remembers, the Sun King fucks him at least three times more.

There on the altar, the Sun King sits and bounces Hoseok in his lap. There’s no effort on Hoseok’s part with the Sun King hefting the entirety of his weight, the large hands around his waist lifting and dropping him on the Sun King’s cock smoothly. Hoseok’s stomach begins to round out after taking a third heavy load of semen.

The Sun King stands with Hoseok seated on his cock and fucks up into him, careless of the cum dribbling from Hoseok’s puffy rim and splashing the floor. Hoseok’s limbs are wrapped weakly around the Sun King’s shoulders and waist, his muscles like gelatin after being made to cum a second time. His oversensitive flesh flares in reaction to the Sun King’s every commanding touch and movement, threatening to bring Hoseok to a third painful climax.

After that, he’s trapped face-first against a column, held up only by the press of the Sun King’s massive form behind him and rigidity of the Sun King’s cock. Hoseok’s belly is swollen with cum by then and uncomfortable with the pressure, but he doesn’t have much of a mind to complain, much less think thoughts. His eyes are crossed in overwhelming bliss, mouth hung open and drool streaming down his hanging tongue, incoherent babbles broken by moans when the Sun King shoves deep inside his ruined hole.

It seems to last an eternity, and then it ends.

The Sun King finishes with Hoseok just as the golden light of the sunset dims. Hoseok hazily registers being lowered to the ground and propped up against the pillar, no longer surrounded by a mass of solid heat. Volumes of thick cum gush from his gaping hole and pool around him, his stomach steadily shrinking as it empties. He slumbers to the receding sound of heavy footsteps.

Hours later, Hoseok’s opens bleary eyes to the sanctuary illuminated by moonlight. The altar is occupied by a seated statue of the Sun King once more.

Hoseok doesn’t have to question if he imagined the entire day, he’s sore in all the right places and there are several drying puddles of cum as evidence. He feels absolutely filthy, soaked in dirt and sweat and flaking cum. He hasn’t eaten anything in so long and his rumbling gut reminds him of this.

None of it matters. Hoseok climbs to his feet and finds his sling bag, his hat, and most important, the _Lágrima del Sol._ It’s easily spotted now that its fiery hue has been restored.

Hoseok grabs the jewel and holds it up to the moonlight. “Easy,” he says, pocketing the jewel with a satisfied smirk before hobbling out of the temple.

**●●●**


End file.
